Love Triangle
by grace winchester
Summary: Max, Fang, and Iggy used to be best friends until someone kissed her it was- I won't tell you! you have to read it! R&R
1. Getting to School

**chapter one!dun dun dun duhhhh!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride...sadly...<br>Fang is being held captive in my fridge! jk...i wish i wasn't...**

* * *

><p>I sat in front of my new mirror that<em> he<em>gave me. I wish I knew what those two saw in me.

An eye, a nose, lips, ears. Nothing different than any other girl on the street.

Let's backtrack to catch you up…

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

A car horn honked in my driveway. "Hurry up Max!", Fang yelled from the driver's seat. We had to go pick up Iggy. We are all 17. I've known Fang since I was 4. Iggy met us in 4th grade. "Coming!", I responded.

I climbed out my window so my dad wouldn't see me. I got into the open car door Fang was holding open for me.

"We're going to be late!" Fang said urgently. Fang and I had all of our classes together. Iggy had 4 with us.

"What about Ig?"

"Oh well, Mrs. Jefferson's gonna be mad!" Fang said. "'K…", I sighed. I've always been worried Iggy would feel left out around us.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it was too short for you all. I'll update soon<br>Q of the day: Favorite Singer? (mine is kesha or check out my profile for more info)R&R  
>\**


	2. Black Outs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

"We _just _made it…" I whispered to Fang. The bell didn't ring for another 5 minutes. Fang is like a brother to me.

A lot of people think we are a couple..which we are _NOT! _

Fang threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You think Iggy made?" I asked him. "I don't know" he said lamely. He and Iggy were never really the best of friends.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I held up a finger to Fang **(A/N: italics is max underlined is iggy)**_**  
><strong>_u guys totally 4got me!_  
>srry we were gonna b l8<br>_watevs tell Fang that if he doesn't pick me up 2morrow imma hurt him  
><em>yea sure<br>_I looked up to see Fang reading our texts, he was frowning deeply.

look bhind u  
><em>uh kk<em>

I turned around to see a very wet Iggy. He was wet because it was raining cats and dogs. I felt _horrible._

"My MOM had to drive me since Idon't have my own car!", he yelled angrily. I guess it was pick on Max day…

"You IDIOT Max!" Iggy was shaking with anger. **(A/N: He isn't blind yet)**

"Don't blame her!" Fang stepped in. "We were gonna be late!"

"I'll meet you in class in a few Max…" Fang said in a deadly calm voice. I nodded, I didn't want a black eye before school….

* * *

><p>Fang walked into the classroom with a black eye. <em>What happened?<em>I mouthed him.

_Later _he mouthed back. I shrugged and we took our usual seats in the back of the room.

"Spill", I said.

"I rammed into the pole after I promised Iggy that I'd pick him up tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and started my book work. The bell rang 40 minutes later.

Fang and I were called into the office then. And there was Iggy tied up by two wolf-like things. That was all I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhh mystery! sorry cliffhanger!<br>Q of the day: Favorite food? (mine is pancakes)  
>Read on!<br>WA876**


	3. Escape

**ok longest chapter yet! yay for me I made an accomplishment! Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day or hour I don't even know now. Me, Fang, and Iggy were locked up in <em>dog crates<em>. _Of course_I was in the middle. Fang and Iggy were both holding one of my hands through the bars.

"MAX!", they both yelled when my eyes flickered open. "Wha-? What happened?", I moaned.

"Well for starters we all have wings now…scientists have been experimenting on us." ,Iggy said.

"uhhh….." I felt my back. Yep, wings.

"Yeah", Fang said. I laid my head against the bars to listen to what they would say. "Max?" Fang and Iggy said in unison.

I remained silent. This was my chance to get to know what happened between them the two of them.

"Greeeaaat…" Fang moaned. "When are they gonna let us out of here? And it looks like Max is sleeping again."

"Max? Maaaax." Iggy sighed. Iggy's hand was getting sweaty in mine. I rolled over towards Fang forcing Iggy to let go of my hand. _Now it looks like I'm _really _sleeping_. I thought to myself.

"This never would've happened if you didn't go to the office in the first place!" Fang blamed Iggy.

"WHAT? It's your fault for punching me in the nose!"

"Yeah whatever"

"It's your fault that Max looks drugged."

"…How..?" Fang asked. I rolled over closer to him. That was when I "woke up". "Max?" Fang said quietly.

"Mhhhmm?" In the time I had pretending to be asleep I actually felt tired now. **(A/N: Iggy is going to be blind soon)  
><strong>  
>"Iggy was just taken away by a whitecoat, they said that they are going to try to improve his vision."<p>

That can't be good. "Uh- oh…" I sighed. About an hour later Iggy was back. He had tears in his eyes.

"Ig? You okay?" I asked.

"I'M BLIND!"

I stopped mid sentence. One of the whitecoats opened my cage. I took it as an opportunity to kick the guy in the gut.

I unlocked Fang and Iggy's cages. Iggy was holding onto my hand for dear life.

I could feel angry vibes coming from Fang. Except his face showed none of his anger.

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V<p>

Greeeaat. Just _great! I'm BLIND _now. I'll never see Max's face again… tear…. Maybe a miracle will happen and I'll get my sight back. PFFT! _Suuuurre that will happen Iggy. _I thought to myself.

I wish Max could see that I was the one for her, not that bonehead Fang.

Fang P.O.V

Iggy was holding onto Max's hand so tightly that I could see the color draining from her hand.

Her face was flushed from running so much.

I knew Max was awake the whole time we were in the cages. I only played along so Iggy didn't know that.

I loved keeping him out of the loop. He was never supposed to come into Max's and I's lives.

I sighed angrily hoping Max wouldn't notice. When we all spread out our new wings I saw how beautiful Max's were.

Iggy's were just white, an off white.

Mine were jet black.

I sighed, Max will understand soon

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V<p>

Finally! I mean, I know we were in there for 4 hours and I was asleep for half of it...

At least I got to kick some whitecoat butt!

Well, Fang and Iggy are safe. Oh yeah! So am I!

I guess 9 years of karate have payed off...

The only thing that hurt was my hand. Why you ask?

That would be because Iggy was holding on for dear life. It was beginning to hurt.

We found a cave near Lake Mead **(A/N: LOL see what I did there? Lake Mead was in the- oh whatever keep reading)**

to hang out at overnight.

Fang said to be extra careful because of the hawks.

"Why?" I asked. "And how do you even know that?"

He gave me one of his trademark shrugs. He _knows_that that aggravates me.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Especially with Fang and Iggy in the same area _overnight_!

Oh jeez...

* * *

><p><strong>ok sorry about the P.O.V change, kit was just to show you that Fang and Iggy have the same feelings for Max. Like I said, longest chappie yet! Max P.O.V was to show you that Iggy and Fang don't like eachother, so they wouldn't be able to sleep in the same area together! keep reading R&amp;R<br>WA876**


	4. Gone

**Ok here is chappie 4!Soo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got caught up with Christmas and stuff…  
>Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride…sadly…..stupid James Patterson 3:(<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down and leaned my back against the wall.<p>

At the same moment Fang and Iggy sat down next to me. Of _couuuurrrssse._

Ok, so imagine us in one of those anime shows with me in between Fang and Iggy each of them having one of those little temple bulge thingy staring at each other and me with a sweat drop coming from my head…..picture it yet?

I _tried _to fall asleep, notice the emphasis on tried.

I felt two pairs of eyes boring into my head and two sides' shmushed against me.

I was laying down, _obviously._

Tonight was going to be even longer than I thought….

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Max is dreaming but italics gets annoying so it will be normal font)  
><strong>  
>"Max, please, choose me" He whispered into my ear.<p>

"No, you have to choose me" the other whispered in my other ear.

"NO! Please! Just leave me alone!", I shrieked just as a tornado was coming our way. "NOO!"

* * *

><p>"Max? Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep.", Iggy whispered.<p>

"Yea I'm just _peachy _I was dreaming about unicorns and flowers Iggy, go back to sleep," He whispered and kissed me on the lips.

Amazing… ohmigod what would happen if Fang found out?

I know he would get all protective friend/brother on me!

I'll just wait until morning. Yea, that's what I'll do…

* * *

><p>"And you let him?" Fang said calmly.<p>

"Well, yea but I didn't expect it to happen..."  
>Fang sighed, "Well, be careful, I'm gonna go have a little chat with Iggy" he flew down to the cave.<p>

"Umm, ok?"

Fang and I were up practicing our flying with the hawks **(A/N: ha ha see what I did there?)**just to have a little fun.

I felt bad with Iggy's blindness and all... he had to wait for us over by the cage.

Fang led Iggy to the back of the cave. There goes having a peaceful day...

* * *

><p>Fang P.O.V.<p>

"Look man, I only kissed her! No harm done right?"

"No harm done to me, but I can tell she is very confused by the look on her face..."

"Pfft, suuure you can"

"Shut up! I've known he longer than you have!", I retorted. That shut him up.

He rolled his unseeing eyes and walked away.

My job here was done.

* * *

><p>Iggy P.O.V.<p>

What was his _problem_?

It's not like we did anything!

I sighed and threw a rock angrily.

I have been waiting for so long to kiss her and she didn't push me away!

At least there is something to be happy about. Maybe she has the same feelings about me that I do about her...

If only I could still see...

* * *

><p>Max P.O.V.<p>

Iggy? Kissing me? Why? What was so special about me?

I snarled angrily as some Erasers (that's what we call them) finally found us.

"U and A now!" I yelled at Fang and Iggy. Oh no…Iggy doesn't even know where they are coming from!

"IGGY! NO!" I yelled just as an Eraser threw him into a chopper.

The quest to find Iggy begins folks.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! IGGY IS GONE! Sorry to all you Miggy lovers! You got a bit of it there though! Don't worry Faxness lovers! The Faxness is coming!<br>Q of the day: Favorite song? (mine is monster by skillet)  
>WA876<strong>


	5. Romance

**Ok, I am gonna make up for being gone for so long. Me and my friend are gonna BOTH write the story!YAY! ha ha…ok I need to work on making these shorter…  
>Max: Do the disclaimer thing already!<br>Me: finnnne  
>I don't own maximum ride… BOO HOO!<strong>

Max P.O.V.  
><em>previously: <em>

"_IGGY! NO!" I yelled just as an Eraser threw him into a chopper._

_The quest to find Iggy begins folks.  
><em>  
>I had tried to turn back quickly but Fang threw his arms around my waist; tight; to stop me.<p>

"Max! No, there is nothing we can do! We have to save ourselves first, or else there is no way to save Iggy."

Well he did have a point... "Fine, but as soon as we've eaten and slept, we are going back to find him." I agreed.

"'K, now come on." Fang said.

I nodded. I will find Iggy even if it killed me. **(A/N: Whoa Max is determined! And is it sad that my computer thought Iggy was meant to be Piggy?)  
>_<strong>  
>"How about a Mariachi's?"I queried Fang.<p>

"Ehhh" Fang shot me a look that said " Food or no food, you choose"

"Ok" I shrugged. He smirked in victory.

"I'll have the cheese quesadilla with rice, guac, and all the sides please." I ordered, the waiter guy— Sam I think was his name?—looked at me in awe. I smirked inwardly.

"Same here." Fang said. Sam's face was in shock, and when I say shock I mean utter _shock_.  
>After he left I cracked up along with Fang.<p>

"His….Face…was so…FUNNY!" I laughed.

"I'm not laughing about that." Fang said.

"Then what are you laughing about?" I asked.

"Look under your napkin." He smirked his trademark smirk.

I did as he said. When I looked under my napkin I saw his phone number, it said _call me soon, Sam._

I looked at Fang with a serious look on face and began to laugh with him again; this was going to be a long dinner.  
>_<p>

FANG P.O.V.

It took everything I had not to start laughing when I looked up to see the waiter's face when Max ordered her meal.

"Same here." I said simply.

Before he left he tore off a piece of paper off his note pad, wrote something on it, and slid it under Max's napkin while she wasn't looking.

I could practically feel the anger boiling up inside me.

But, instead Max and I started to crack up.

"His….Face…was so…FUNNY!" She said between laughs.

"I'm not laughing about that."I smirked.

"Then what are you laughing about?" She asked confused.

"Look under your napkin." I was too close to smiling, lower the happiness level Fang...

She was slightly frowning when she pulled the paper out from underneath the napkin.

It said and I quote: _call me soon, Sam. _With his phone number. Pathetic huh?  
>_<p>

Max P.O.V.

Once we ate we unfurled our wings out into the night sky.

God I love the feeling of flying.

"Yo, Max" Fang said from above me.

"Huh?" I responded being the oh so brilliant Max.

"Let's land, we need energy for tomorrow."

"Ok!" I shouted over the wind.  
>_<p>

"I'm so..._tired!_" I griped.

"Diddo", Fang smirked.

Fang and I had found a small cave somewhere in Ohio…I don't give a shiz about where we were…I'm just glad it's still summer or else we would be freezing….

"Really? Diddo? That's the best you can do for a one word sentence?" I tried to sound annoyed but Fang just rolled his eyes and as he hugged me goodnight he kissed me full on the lips.

I was shocked the same way I was when Iggy kissed me.

But..this was just…_different_. When Fang's lips touched mine it was like a firework. **(A/N: sorry I haven't had my first kiss yet…I don't know how it feels so according to my friends and other fanfics this is how it feels)**

I didn't pull away we just kept on kissing.

It was the worst thing to happen to a girl.

I highly recommend it.

Our lips started moving in rhythm.

This wasn't going to turn into anything inappropriate so Fang decided to be the first to pull away.

Now when I looked at Fang I saw him in a whole different light.

"Wow..." I murmured mostly to myself than to Fang.

"Yeah…" He smiled.

Not a smirk or a twitch of the lips, like a full blown _smile._

That night I fell asleep in Fang's arms.

I'm just worried how Iggy will react to us being together together.  
>_<p>

**Ogmigosh I am sooo sorry for not updating soon, I had to deal with school…and an evil science teacher…now I know how max feels about the whitecoats….you just want to tear their heads off.  
>anyway I have no idea what's going to happen to Iggy…I mean he already has wings and all so PM me any ideas you have for it and I will gladly consider them so ya… and if you haven't noticed I have changed my pen name to Ice-Skating-Professional cuz that's what I am o and I am not a pedophile just cuz I hav fang locked up in my closet!<strong>

**Peace! **

**ISP**


	6. AN

**Sorry this isn't an update, but I've decided to take down the story, if anyone wants to adopt it sure go ahead, (btw idk how so if u wanna adopt the story u bttr tell me how :P ) but I just cant find the time in my life to do this. Very sorry, but im gonna stick to reading fanfics :P plus its harder to write this story now!**

**Im more into the vampire diaries fanfics lol so srry, im all for delena, im sure once I read nevermore itll b easier to write maximum ride fanfics but sorry, im taking it down :P**

**ISP**


End file.
